A dragon lives forever but not so little boys
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Toothless knew it would happen; in the back of his mind the dragon knew what was to come, but the beast refused to listen, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. The dragon knew better, he knew what would happen, but the dragon refused to see the signs until it were too late. *Image not mine*


_A dragon lives forever but not so little boys_

_Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys._

_One grey night it happened, jackie paper came no more_

_And puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar._

_His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain,_

_Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane._

_Without his life-long friend, puff could not be brave,_

_So puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave…_

- Puff the Magic Dragon –

Toothless knew it would happen; in the back of his mind the dragon knew what was to come, but the beast refused to listen, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. The dragon knew better, he knew what would happen, but the dragon refused to see the signs until it were too late.

First he stepped down as chief, passing it down to his oldest son; Toothless was not worried, for Stoick had passed down his chiefly duties years and years before he passed. Toothless was not worried.

He then left the dragon academy; handing the keys to his second child, his only daughter; Toothless did not bat an eyelid, he probably just wanted to spend more time with him and Astrid. Toothless decided that was most likely it.

But then he stopped inventing; no more half build inventions across the table, no more metal nuts and rusty bolts or leather strips or fraying rope or blueprints hanging from the walls. There was no more evidence of his brilliant mind. Toothless refused to notice what was happening.

There was no longer drawing, no more sketches of him, no more notebooks, pencils or paper. Old books full of old drawings stashed away forever, never to be touched. The house seemed almost empty but Toothless refused to see.

Soon Astrid had left them, just like Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout; He was the only one left. Toothless was glad that they still had each other, but the creeping thoughts of death growing louder every day.

He began to stop flying, stopping the visits the cove, he no longer laughed or play with Toothless, he sat alone in his house, waiting.

Toothless grew worried; it was far too soon, for the old man was still the young boy who had shot him down sixty years again before in his eyes. But not even a Night Fury, so strong and powerful, could stop what would happen next.

It was quick and painless, something Vikings were lucky to get when it came to death, no fuse or noise when he took his last breath. Not even Toothless heard him go, only to find his body the next morning when he awoke, no goodbye, no pat on the head, he was gone.

No, the dragon refused to believe he was gone; the boy who had flew into battle with a mountain of a creature only to lose a leg, a boy who got struck by lightning only to wake up hours later, a boy who've fought and survived his entire life only to be taken away so quickly.

Now Toothless was alone; No rider, no best friend, no brother, the dragon was alone and he could do nothing. So the dragon waited, staring at the line of stones and turned up soil in front of him, each carved a name of a Viking or dragon who had been so close to.

Everyone he loved was gone, no more flying or playing, no more walking up early and going to bed late, no more of life before. All the dragon could do was wait, wait by his rider's grave through storms, showers and hurricanes, wait until he could see his rider again.

Toothless did not give up, for his rider was waiting for him, along with Astrid, Stormfly, Stoick and the others, waiting until the dragon joined them.

Soon he'll see his Hiccup again, and they would fly like they did when they were young. No more jobs or work for worries, no more problems or pain or sadness; they would all be together, just like before.

And Toothless couldn't wait.

**..**

…**..**

…**.**

**I got bored do I decided to do a story and I got inspired by the paragraph of 'Puff the magic dragon' on saw on tumblr at the top**

**My first attempt at a angst fic but I think it's okay, I just wanted to write something ^u^**

**Love you all~~**

**~LMDR**


End file.
